The Joy of Flight
by angelrose2001
Summary: After 150 years apart, she knows that nothing can take away her love for him. The adventure that awaits them when they are finally reunited will be greater than either expected, but they know they can make it through as long as they're together. Warning: JackxOC. Will most likely be rewritten in the future.
1. Prolouge

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey guys! Here's my new Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction! I wrote this a long time ago, like, years ago, but the computer I had it on broke and I couldn't get it off until now. So, I figured I would give you guys something to read while I work on the next chapter of His Little Snow Angel. So, let's get this story started! Enjoy!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own my OC, Joy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was raining. Raining like my life depended on it. It was to be expected, of course. When my emotions get out of control, so do my powers. I just hoped that I could keep it together when I told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Man in the Moon had told me that he had very important news to tell me, but he had to wait until I was alone to give it to me. I guess this was why. The news was life shattering, but I knew I had to take it with a brave face and a happy heart. It was my duty after all./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My name is Joy. I'm the spirit that brings the rain. This is the story of how my life changed forever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah, it's short and a little confusing, I know, but that was just the prologue. It will all be explained next chapter. As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. God bless!/span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one. I don't have a lot to say right now, so we'll just get straight to it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Joy.**

I was being sent away. For how long I had no idea, just that I couldn't come back until my job was done. It could take a month, or it could take a thousand years. This wouldn't be so bad, except that I was going to the Sahara Desert. That meant I couldn't be with him. My precious snowflake. Jack Frost. I can still remember the day we met like it was yesterday.

 _I was so alone. No one could see me, or touch me. I had no one to talk to, except occasionally MiM. That was very rare though. Anyway, all I knew to do was my job. Bring the rain, water the planet. I tried to get someone to notice me, but no one ever did. So, I just flew to the next stop that needed water._

 _It was a cold autumn day. Too cold out for rain. So, I simply flew. Flying always helped me clear my thoughts and forget about how lonely I was. That was when I ran into him. Literally. We both fell to the ground, groaning and rubbing our heads. I looked up, wondering how he could touch me. The look in his eyes told me he was wondering the same thing. I quickly stood up, rushing to help him._

" _I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going, I just didn't think I would run into anybody-" I said in one breath._

" _Hey, hey, slow down. I'm okay," he laughed. It was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard._

"… _How can you see me?" I asked, much slower this time._

" _I…think it's because we're both spirits. You are a spirit, right?" he answered, not sounding entirely sure of himself._

" _Yeah. Hi, I'm Joy." I said, still excited that he could see me._

" _Jack Frost. It's very nice to meet you."_

" _Wait a minute. How can you fly?" I asked, curious. I didn't see any wings on his back._

" _I ride the wind. Don't you?"_

" _No." I replied, spreading out my huge, white wings for him to see._

 _He gasped. "They're beautiful. May I?" he asked, reaching out slightly._

" _Sure," I held my right wing out closer for him to touch. A look of amazement crossed his face as he stroked the soft feathers._

 _He drew away and smiled at me. His smile was brighter than the sun. As I gazed into his face, I knew that this was the start of something wonderful._

That was fifty years ago. We spent every moment we could together. We learned to be able to tell what the others were feeling at a glance. And everyday, I grew to love him more and more.

I knew that leaving would be close to impossible; telling him would be almost just as hard. To go more than a week without seeing his wonderful smile or his beautiful blue eyes would be heartbreaking. I didn't think I could go for years without him. But, I had to try. The rain started to let up as I got a hold of myself.

"When will I be able to come back?" I whispered, not quite trusting my voice yet.

" _You will know when the time comes,"_ was my reply. " _You must leave tomorrow."_

I looked down, knowing that I would have to make my goodbye to Jack shorter than I would like. In that moment I made up my mind: I would confess my love for Jack.

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. God bless!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Joy.**

The flight to Burgess was long, yet it felt like it took no time at all. Jack would be waiting for me by his lake, which was coming closer far too quickly. The small lake in the woods where Jack had first awoken came into view and I landed on the soft ground silently. Jack sat underneath a tree, seeming to be asleep. I wondered how long he had been waiting. I walked over to him and crouched down so I was sitting on my knees next to him. Gently shaking him I whispered, "Jack, I'm here. Time to wake up."

He slowly opened his bright blue eyes, looking over to me and smiling softly.

"Hey, Joy. How did it go? Did you manage to get all of your stops in?" he asked, sitting up fully.

"Yeah, I did… We need to talk, Jack," I stated softly, trying to keep my face as neutral as possible.

"What's wrong?" yep, he could read me like a book.

I sighed, looking anywhere other than his worried face. "I… spoke with Manny today. He's sending me away."

Although I couldn't see it, I knew that Jack expression was one of confusion. "What?"

"MiM is sending me to the Sahara Desert. I don't know for how long, but I do know that I won't be able to come back until my job is done."

I looked up, afraid that he'd be angry, but the eyes that met mine were filled only with understanding.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay," huh, I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.

"No, it's not," I sobbed. "We won't be able to see each other anymore. You're all I have Jack. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jack gathered me up into his arms, holding me close. "Shh, it's alright. We'll see each other again, you'll see. It'll be alright."

I only continued to cry, burying my face in his cloak. I soon fell asleep, and when I woke again the sun was just starting to rise. Jack's cloak covered me as a blanket, the frost long since melted. I looked around, searching for Jack. He was asleep in the tree above me, his staff hanging carelessly on a nearby branch. Standing up, I spread my wings and flew effortlessly up to the branch next to him. Sitting down, I tied his cloak back around his shoulders. I then spent several minutes watching him sleep. The face that usually screamed energy and excitement was now peaceful and seemed even more innocent, if that was possible. As the sun rose higher in the sky, I knew I would need to leave soon. So I reached over and gently shook Jack awake. I did not want to leave without saying goodbye. He opened his eyes halfway, looking blearily around.

"I have to go, Jack," I quietly informed him.

"Oh. So soon?" he asked, sounding disappointed. Not that I blamed him.

"Yeah, Manny said I have to leave today."

We both leapt to the ground, not wanting to be the one to say the one word we were both dreading. Before I knew it, I was being held in a gentle hug, which I happily returned.

It was as good a time as any.

"I love you." My voice was almost inaudible.

Jack look at me in surprise, and I could see the happiness dancing in his eyes.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking off, knowing it would be a long while before we saw each other again.

 **Yay! Fluffy moments make me so happy! :D See you all next chapter! As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. God bless!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter three, guys! I hope you're all enjoying it so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Joy.**

I arrived in the Sahara Desert by nightfall. The moon looked down on me, for once looking like he didn't want to have to make the decisions he did.

"Alright, where do I go?"

" _There are several villages a few miles east from where you are. Your job is to provide them with water and to help them grow crops. Most importantly, however, you must get them to see that they must work together and love one another in order to survive. Once you have accomplished this, you may leave."_

"Alright, sounds easy enough." I quickly flew east, ready to meet the people I would be helping. There was only one problem. They couldn't see me.

Xxxx

I spent the few weeks creating a few oases for the villages and making sure their fields got enough water to grow. The villagers couldn't understand the sudden surplus of clean water, but they were thankful nonetheless. The Moon told me that eventually they would be able to see me, as long as I dropped hints as to who I was. So, I left notes in the mud, pictures in the sand, and my name on anything I could write on without damaging.

My thoughts were on Jack every free moment I had.

Xxxx

Three months had passed since I left on my journey, and the children of the villages could see me. They tried to convince their parents that I was real, and not just a game they were playing, but they didn't believe. Yet. They definitely knew that there must have been a reason behind the new supply of water, but they assumed that the notes were written by the children for their "game."

I played with the children when I wasn't making it rain, and they seemed to grow pretty attached to me. I have to say, I grew very fond of them, too. I was able to send rain clouds around the world, but rain would also happen on it's own if it was needed.

Jack still remained on my mind at night when I could finally sit and think, and my love for him only seemed to grow stronger.

Xxxx

Ten years. I had been there for ten years. The adults could see me. There was more food than ever. No one lacked in clean drinking water. The people in each village had even given me my own hut to sleep in. However, the task of bringing them together in harmony was much more difficult than I had originally fought. The separate villages hated each other, and it wasn't a rare thing to see fighting in the villages themselves. Even the children seemed to hate certain families and refused to play with the kids from those families. I did my best to settle disputes between both children and adults alike, but it seemed pretty hopeless.

Jack would know what to do. He would have gotten them all to get along years before. I knew that it would be quite a while before I got them all to be allies, much less friends. I just hoped that I could go that long without going home.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry each little section is so short, I just couldn't think of anything else. As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. God bless!**


End file.
